


Alderley Edge

by Munchkinmom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Hedgehog Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pixies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkinmom/pseuds/Munchkinmom
Summary: When Harry agrees to take care of Liam's recently acquired hedgehog, he thinks his biggest problem will be keeping his westie from trying to catch it. But with a bit of faith and trust and the not to be forgotten pixie dust, Harry is about to have his eyes opened and his world changed.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: 1D Mythical Fic Fest





	Alderley Edge

**Author's Note:**

> After years of lurking on this site and benefiting from all of the hard work the writers do, I decided to participate in my first ficfest. It was a close thing, but I managed to finish this crazy story that kept changing its mind about what it wanted to be. 
> 
> Alderley Edge is a real place that is in fact about 15km north of Holmes Chapel. Alas, I have not had the privilege of hiking there, so while I made a sincere attempt to describe the geography accurately, this should by no means be used as a guide for an actual hike.
> 
> This is dedicated to Gus who was our first Westie and the inspiration for Radar. He blessed our lives for 15 years, and not a day goes by that I don't miss him.

* * *

“Okay, don’t forget it needs to be handled every day, so it gets used to people. Try to do it in the ev- “

“Evenings so that he isn’t grumpy,” Harry interrupted Liam’s soliloquy. “You’ve gone over the instructions like 10 times since you got here, AND you typed them up. I’ve got this, mate.”

“I know, I know! But if you have any questions -”

“I’ll text you, and if it’s urgent I’ll call. I also have the number for the vet. I’ve got this,” Harry repeated. He slung an arm around Liam’s shoulder and started to steer him toward the front door.

“We’ll be fine, and your brand-new hedgehog will be healthy and waiting for you when you get back. You need to hit the road or you’re going to miss the conference’s opening.”

Liam glanced at his phone, his eyes widening when he noted the time. “Right. Time to make a move.”

As he reached the door, he turned back to Harry, “Thanks again for the help, Haz. I was on the waiting list for so long that the conference never crossed my mind. When the shop called and asked if I was still interested in buying it, I just told them yes.”

Harry chuckled and patted his friend on the back. “No worries, Li. I probably would’ve done the same. New pets are so exciting! Now, off you go. Enjoy your trip and think of a name for the little prickle before you get back. Every time you call him “It” I think of that horrible clown movie you made me watch.”

Liam laughed at Harry’s shudder and promised to think of a name over the next few days.

After closing the door to his flat, Harry collapsed in the chair next to his temporary roommate’s cage. “Well, little guy, looks like you’re with me for the weekend.”

The small animal curled and sleeping in the cage’s corner didn’t respond. Deciding he needed some lunch, Harry wandered to his small kitchen.

Just as Harry finished making his sandwich, he heard scratching at the back door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Keep your fur on!" he called as he placed his plate on the table.

He received three sharp barks in response. Harry opened the door and looked down to see his 3-year-old westie Radar waiting for him.

"Rrrr, rrrr, rrrr!" Radar grumbled as he pushed passed Harry into the kitchen. Rolling his eyes at his pet, Harry responded, "Sorry, Whitey, my apologies for making you wait all of 30 seconds." Drinking from his water bowl, Radar didn't deign to answer.

"How was your yard patrol? Everything meet your approval?" Harry asked while beginning to eat. Finished with his water, Radar shook out his fur causing his collar to jingle. Suddenly, Radar's ears perked up, his body at attention, and his nose sniffing the air.

Focused on his plate, Harry didn't notice and continued his rhetorical questioning, "I didn't hear you sound the alarm, so I'm assuming there were no invading squirrels . . . Oh, blast!" Radar had caught the scent of their new house guest and shot off in pursuit of the invader. Harry was hot on his heels and grabbed him by the tail just as Radar reached the hedgehog. Harry pulled him back and scooped the little dog into his arms as Radar barked like mad. The hedgehog was out of site, and Harry assumed it had taken refuge in its hideout.

"No, Radar! Bad puppy!" Harry admonished sharply.

Radar's barking lowered to a menacing growl as he squirmed trying to escape Harry's tight hold.

"I know your westie senses are tingling, but you don't need to kill it. It's just staying with us for a few days while Liam is away." Harry soothed.

Radar did not look convinced. Harry placed him back on the floor with a stern "Be nice," and then turned to check on the undoubtedly frightened hedgehog. Peering into the cage, Harry found a spiky ball in the corner of the cage's hideout. With a deep sigh, turned to Radar and asked, "Was that really necessary? That's no way to treat a guest!" Radar just stared blankly back.

"Well now what do I do? I can't very well let you practice your earthdog skills on Liam's hedgehog!"

"Huroof," Radar groused. Harry carefully picked up the hedgehog cage trying not to jostle it too much. Glancing down, he ordered the sassy terrier to stay put. Then he slowly walked the hedgehog cage into the kitchen. He didn't really want to put it on the counter; it seemed unsanitary. He finally settled for the kitchen table. Moving his half-eaten lunch out of the way, he positioned the cage right in the middle. Radar had never successfully jumped up there, but Harry worried that having a live target might provide additional incentive. He'd just have to be on high alert.

Turning from the table, Harry almost tripped over Radar who was standing on two legs trying to see over the edge.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Harry admonished.

"Rrrrr, rrrrr, rrrrr, rff, hmm, oof" Radar argued back.

When Radar came into his life three years ago, Harry had quickly discovered that westies were known for "talking". Radar often responded to Harry's comments with low growly noises that Harry could only describe as sassy grumbling. Harry figured it was overflow resulting from the dog having more attitude than he could keep in his small frame.

"I've got a better idea," Harry answered what he assumed was Radar's request to make the hedgehog his new chew toy. "What if we take a walk to the pet store? Liam didn't leave me any food for our friend, but I bet Maggie can help us out. What do you think? Maybe we can pick up some of those biscuits you like so much."

At the word "walk", Radar had dropped to all fours and (tail wagging) taken off for where his leash was kept. With one last glance at the hedgehog cage, Harry grabbed the remainder of his sandwich from the counter and followed after the excited puppy.

He didn’t notice two shiny black hedgehog eyes peeking open to watch them leave.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry and Radar returned from their adventure. After depositing his shopping on the counter, Harry bent to unclip Radar's leash. The westie licked Harry's hand once, and then immediately flopped onto his dog pillow, eyes already drooping, and paws kicked out behind himself.

"Naptime, huh, Radar?" Harry observed with a soft smile. At least the furball had made it the whole way back this time without having to be carried. Harry had lost count of the number of trips where, halfway back to the house, Radar had abruptly sat down and refused to budge another step.

Harry decided he'd better take advantage of having a passed-out pup to check on his other companion. The cage was silent, but since hedgehogs were nocturnal, Harry wasn't too concerned about the lack of noise. He remembered what Liam had said about the hedgie needing to be handled each day and wondered if he should take him out now while Radar was asleep.

Moving quietly so as not to wake Radar or startle the hedgie, he carefully lifted the lid of the cage and peeked inside. He was surprised to find the small animal already staring up at him. Harry had expected the little guy to curl into a ball or hide in his small house, but instead, he got the distinct impression that he was being inspected.

Harry mentally shook his head to try to dispel the ridiculous thought. Radar might be unsettlingly sentient, but that didn't mean this hedgehog was.

"Hey there, buddy," Harry cooed softly. "Wanna come out and play for a bit?" Harry carefully cupped his large hands on either side of the critter, then wriggled his fingers under his small body to lift him from the cage.

"Those quills of yours are quite sharp, yeah?" Harry observed. He felt like he was holding a ball of straight pins. It didn't exactly hurt, but definitely wasn't cuddly.

He figured it was best for both pets if there was a door between them, so grabbing the fleece covered "cuddle cup" he'd bought at the pet store, Harry headed toward his bedroom. After making sure the door was shut, he stretched out on his bed, sitting the fleecy bowl next to him and placing the hedgie inside.

They stared at each for a few moments. Harry wasn't exactly sure how to bond with a hedgehog. The little guy didn't seem scared but seemed to be watching Harry expectantly. "How about we watch a bit of telly?" Harry finally asked. "Do you have any preferences?"

Reaching for the remote control next to his bed, Harry clicked the TV on and pulled up his Amazon prime account, "I've been binging this series I found a few weeks ago called Carnival Row. Wanna give it a try?"

The hedgehog let out a grunt, and then cocked its head to the side. "It's about a bunch of fairies living in a human city. It's pretty good," Harry prattled on. Leaning back against the pillows, he moved the cup of hedgehog to sit on his stomach. After a few minutes, the hedgehog appeared to relax, allowing its quills to lay down and letting out a few soft chirps.

Harry startled awake at the sound of Radar’s raucous barking. He must have dozed off during the show. He’d not meant to fall asleep, and quickly looked down to see if the hedgie was okay. It was gone.

“Fuck!” Harry yelled which only cause Radar’s barking to grow louder and more frantic. Harry moved from his bed to the hall as quickly as he could while scanning the floor for the missing urchin. He had a feeling he’d find it when he reached Radar; he didn’t want to take the chance of stepping on the small animal if he was wrong.

Finally reaching the frantic westie, Harry found Radar looming over a tightly curled up hedgehog. He was quite sure that if he could speak dog, he’d be forced to wash Radar’s mouth out with soap. Using his leg to push the puppy away gently but firmly, Harry quickly scooped up the ball of quills.

“Ouch! Dammit! Radar, no! That’s enough!”

Between Radar jumping up in front of Harry in an effort to reach the hedgie, and Harry trying not to drop the prickly animal, getting the little urchin back safely in its cage was a minor miracle. Harry looked the distressed animal over but didn’t see any injuries. He decided what it probably needed most was a quiet, Radar-free environment. Double checking that the top of the cage was closed tightly, Harry scooped up a now grumbling Radar and walked into the backyard.

Depositing Radar in the grass, Harry collapsed onto the small bench overlooking the yard. He took a deep breath and then blew it out, trying to calm his racing heart. Radar was scratching at the backdoor and whining. "Shut it, you!" Harry ordered for which he received a reproachful glare. Harry knew that Radar believed he had been protecting his home from an invader, but Harry shuddered to think of Liam's face if his hedgehog hadn't been rescued in time. He thought closing the door to the bedroom was precaution enough to keep the two animals separated, but apparently not. After trying to puzzle out how the hedgehog had gotten out of his bedroom in the first place, Harry finally decided it must have slipped under the bottom of the door. He hadn't realized that hedgehogs could flatten themselves that much. Well, lesson learned.

* * *

Taking a treat from the cookie jar, Harry turned to Radar, "Oh, that is a very good sit! Well done, Radar." He offered the snack to the small terrier who gobbled it down. He wondered aloud whether the dog even tasted the treat when he swallowed is so quickly. He reached over to the fruit bowl to pluck out an apple. Taking a bite, he hummed in pleasure. His elderly neighbor had gifted a bag of them to him a few weeks back after visiting the local farmer's market. They were the perfect balance of sweet and tart, and he'd quickly become addicted. He picked up his phone to add apples to his grocery list so he'd be sure to pick up some more when he visited the market on Saturday morning.

As he looked up from his phone, he noticed that the hedgie was watching him from across the kitchen. As he walked over, he sympathized, "Poor Hedgie! Everyone is getting a snack except you. Would you like some apple?" The hedgehog blinked at him and then cocked his head to the side. "Better make sure apples are safe for you first. Hold on a sec and let me do a quick Google."

After confirming that apples were not only safe for hedgehogs, but they were also a favorite snack of most of the prickly pets, Harry chose another apple and cut up a few pieces. "Here you go, love," he said as he offered one of the pieces to the hedgie. The small animal sniffed it cautiously, then let out a string of hisses before scampering away to hide. Taken by surprise, Harry muttered, "Guess you're not a fan of apples then." He'd just have to think of another treat, but that would have to wait.

"Come on, Radar. It's bedtime," Harry yawned as he tossed the apple core into the compost bin. "You're with me tonight. I'm pretty sure you can't slide out from under the door." After flipping the kitchen light off and checking that everything was locked up, he followed Radar into his bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Harry was once again startled out of his dreams, this time by a loud thud. By the time Harry's sleep addled brain caught up, Radar was already frantically barking and pacing at the bedroom door. Worried that the hedgehog cage had managed to fall, Harry threw on his robe and hurried to the door. "No, Radar, you stay here buddy," Harry ordered as he eased the door open while trying to slip past the irate dog.

Rushing toward the kitchen, he stopped abruptly when he saw someone sitting in the shadows near the front door. "Aghhh," screamed Harry in fright as he frantically looked around for something to use in defense. With little light to go by and wary of taking his eyes from the stranger, Harry's hands finally fumbled onto his umbrella.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house? What do you want?" Harry rapidly fired the questions while jabbing his brolly menacingly.

The person's head snapped up which was followed quickly by a moan of pain. Raising their hands in surrender, the stranger whimpered out a pained, "Please! Too loud," the intruder moaned, then taking a deep breath, they raised their head to look straight into Harry's eyes. Just then, the moon's light broke through the dimming clouds and cascaded through the small windows next to the door. Falling directly onto the stranger's face, it washed away all traces of shadow and revealed a pair of sapphire blue eyes that stole Harry's breath. An ache bloomed in Harry's chest as his mind scrambled for memories of eyes he'd never before seen.

Stepping back a pace, Harry raised his umbrella higher and pointed it to the man. "I asked who you are," he managed to repeat.

"No one who means you harm," the man replied as he settled back against the wall. "I was trying to leave but the doorway is blocked."

"What?!? That's not an answer! What do you mean the door is blocked? And why were you in my house to start off? And who the bloody hell are you?" Harry's voice rose with each question as his panic climbed.

Clapping his hands over his ears, the man whimpered, "Please don't yell. I've just slammed my head against the wall hard enough to jar my brain loose."

That must have been the thud Harry heard.

"If you'll just calm down, I'll try to explain," he continued.

"I'm listening," said Harry.

The man considered for a moment, then responded, “Nope, I think it would be better to show rather than tell." Before Harry could react to this comment, the person vanished. Harry jumped and began to look around frantically. It wasn't until he heard a chuffing noise that he looked down. At his feet sat Liam's hedgehog.

Harry dropped his umbrella in alarm causing the hedgehog to dart out of the projectile's way. Suddenly, the young man was standing where the hedgie had just been.

"I need to sit down," whispered Harry faintly as he knees began to buckle. The man quickly moved forward and caught Harry's weight. "That sounds like an excellent idea," the man soothed as he walked them both into the small sitting room and to the sofa. Once Harry was seated, the man crouched in front of him. "I'm going to get you a bit of water, yeah? You stay put until I get back." Harry nodded weakly in assent.

The man returned quickly from the kitchen with the promised water, and Harry accepted it with a small nod of thanks. After he had taken a few small sips, he placed the glass on the table and then began pinching himself.

The stranger tried to grab his hands and exclaimed, "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to wake myself up from this crazy dream!" Harry shouted back, "There is no reality where I just watched the hedgehog I'm pet sitting turn into a human!"

"Well technically, not a human. Actually, a pixie." responded the shapeshifter.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously as he leaned forward to look behind the man's back.

"A pixie," he repeated. "What are you looking for?" he questioned as he turned to try to look behind himself.

"If you're a pixie, where are your wings?" Harry demanded.

"I don't have any. I'm afraid you have mistaken me for a pillywiggin."

When he received no response, he repeated, “A pillywiggin. You know, small fairies? Hang out with flowers? Ride on bees? Much smaller than I am, they are. Though I understand the confusion. Fairies have humans convinced that we're all the same. All fairies are fey, but not all fey are fairies, you get me?"

Harry started to nod slowly, then began to shake his head. Closing his eyes, he started speaking in a voice of forced calm, "I don't know who you are or why you are in my home in the middle of the night and right now I don't really care. So, I'm going to sit here with my eyes closed and take some deep breaths, and when I open them, you are not going to be here anymore, okay? We'll just pretend this never happened, and I'll tell Liam . . . Well, I don't know what I'll tell Liam, but I'll worry about that tomorrow when I am no longer in danger of having a panic attack!"

"Yeah, umm, see the thing is, I can't leave," the pixie replied.

Harry's eyes flew open, "What do you mean you can't leave?!?"

"So, I was trying to open the door earlier, but when I touched the handle, I was thrown back into the wall." Reaching up to gingerly touch the back of his head, he continued, "Cracked my noggin pretty good, too."

"I don't understand," Harry stood up and stomped over to the door. He flipped on the hallway light and opened the door and then closed it back, opened it again stepped outside, and then walked back into the house. Turning to his uninvited guest he said blandly, "There's nothing wrong with this door, now please leave."

Taking a deep breath, the pixie braced himself and then stepped toward the open doorway. There was a brief flash of light and he was shoved backwards. Luckily for the pixie, Harry was standing just behind him and managed to break his fall. They ended in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

"Told you," the pixie muttered.

Harry’s breathing began to pick up as his brain struggled to process so many unnatural events in a row. "Okay, okay, Harry, just stay calm. Deep breaths," Harry began to whisper to himself.

The pixie quickly rolled up to sitting and turned to his panicking host. "Hey, you're okay. No reason to panic," he murmured softly. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I'm only here to try to help my friend."

Harry opened his eyes in response and studied the pixie appraisingly, "Keep talking."

"Yeah, so my name is Louis, and I have a friend that really likes your friend. His name's Liam, right?"

Harry nodded his head.

"So, Zayn, that's my friend, he met Liam a while back at the pet store, and they got to talking about hedgehogs. Liam was really into them, and well, Zayn knows a bit about them because of me. Zayn really wanted to see Liam again, so he convinced me to pose as a hedgehog for Liam to come look at. But then Liam showed up and thought he was going to be able to buy a hedgehog, and he was in a hurry, and Zayn panicked and sold me," Louis blurted.

Harry looked scandalized.

"Believe me, I'm not happy about it! When I find Zayn, he's gonna wish he'd taken that post with the Unseelie! I mean I can see why he thinks Liam has magic powers. Those puppy dog eyes of his are quite convincing, but still. I'm his best friend!" Louis fumed.

As the pixie petulantly pouted over his perceived betrayal, Harry’s heart rate began to slow.

“You’re a fairy – “ Harry began.

“Pixie!” Louis insisted.

Harry started again, “You’re a pixie who can transform into a hedgehog.”

“Yes,” Louis answered.

“And your best friend accidentally sold you to Liam because he wanted a pet hedgehog.”

“Yes,” Louis answered.

“And you tried to leave but you can’t because some force is blocking my door?”

“Exactly!” Louis beamed at him, “Now if it’s all the same to you, I’m knackered. Being thrown across the room twice, nearly killed by an umbrella, and dealing with an emotional human, no offense, really takes it out of me. I’m just going to go back to my nest and get some sleep.”

With a quick smile, Louis scampered to the kitchen.

"You're a right menace, you know?" Harry called after him.

"I've been told once or twice," Louis responded cheekily and then transformed into his hedgehog state and curled into his nest.

* * *

The next morning, Radar was introduced to Louis in his human form. This meeting went much more smoothly although Radar kept sniffing at him with a puzzled expression. Louis, however, won him over completely with some ear scratches, belly rubs, and pieces of bacon slipped under the table.

They were still unable to figure out why Louis couldn’t use the front door, and Louis wasn’t keen on climbing the 8-foot-tall back fence, so he borrowed Harry’s phone to call Zayn.

After a lengthy conversation which involved Louis listing all the ways that Zayn would repay him for his panicked decision (“I _cannot_ believe you sold me, your best friend, your partner in crime! No, convincing Eleanor that she should take the job as a tree nymph does _not_ make us even!”), Louis came into the sitting room and asked for Harry’s address.

“Zayn is on his way with my replacement,” he explained to Harry. Returning to his phone call, he gave Zayn the address and ended the call with, “Try to make sure it’s not another one of your friends, yeah?” before hanging up before Zayn could respond.

That got a snorted chuckle from Harry who was sitting on the couch next to a dozing Radar. “Will you forgive him?” Harry inquired.

“Eh, already have, but I can’t let him know that. I need to get some mileage out of this,” Louis said with a shrug.

He sat next to Radar and begin to gently stroke the westie’s soft fur. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes before Harry cleared his throat and asked, “Are there many of you around?”

“Pixies?” Louis asked.

“Pixies, fairies, fae. I don’t even know,” Harry answered with a wry smile.

“Not in the city so much,” Louis replied, “There used to be more of us who lived in the human world, but humans have tilted nature’s balance too far in iron’s favor. We are creatures of light and air and magic, and so most have fled to Avalon’s courts. Those who remained live in remote places where nature is undisturbed and magic flows freely.”

“But you’re here, in the city. Why?” Harry observed.

Louis studied Harry’s face for a minute as if looking for something. He was prompted to speak when Radar, noticing that he was no longer being petted, pushed Louis’ hand with his nose. Louis smiled at him briefly before offering an answer.

“I am here to help a friend.”

“Zayn?” Harry asked.

Louis chuckled, “He does need all the help he can get, but no, it’s not Zayn.”

“Climate change doesn’t only impact your world. It’s had unpleasant effects in ours as well,” Louis explained. “There is a . . . tool that some believe could offer protection, and I was asked to come and find it.”

Harry was completely captivated by now. He was active in the climate change movement and supported their efforts as much as he could. He’d always felt a deep connection to Earth and believed that humans would not survive without learning to treat her with the respect She deserved.

“Wow! Have you had any luck?” asked Harry eagerly.

Louis tilted his head back and forth, “Yes and no. I think I’ve found it, but it’s under a spell that’ll need to be countered before I can take it to Avalon.”

Harry started to laugh holding his hand over his mouth as if to try to hold it in. Louis smiled at him in confusion, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that you talk about magic spells so casually! Like, I need to pick up some bread, undo a magic spell, and rescue fairydom!” Harry laughed. “It’s just a lot to process, you know? Yesterday, I thought magic only existed in books and movies, and today, I’m talking to a pixie on a quest to save the world!”

Louis continued to smile, but his eyes seemed sad, “Yeah, I guess not having magic in your life is really different.”

Just then, the doorbell rang, waking Radar. His head popped up from the sofa, and he launched himself on a sprint to the door. “I think someone may be at the door,” Harry commented dryly, standing up to follow the dog.

He returned shortly, Radar in his arms, and Zayn following behind with a small animal travel box.

“Is that my replacement?” Louis asked coolly.

Zayn sighed, “I said I was sorry, Lou.”

Louis only hummed at him in response. Trying not to snicker at Louis’ dramatics, Harry decided to intervene.

“Let’s see Liam’s new pet!” he chirped dropping Radar to the ground.

Zayn turned to him with a small smile, “I chose the one I thought looked most like Louis. Hopefully, Liam wasn’t with him long enough to notice a difference.”

Louis let out a derisive snort.

Opening the box, Zayn carefully lifted the small animal and showed it to Harry.

Harry cooed over the little creature and gently took it from Zayn’s hands. It did have similar markings to Louis, and Harry crossed his fingers that it would be enough to fool Liam.

As he was placing the hedgie in its recently cleaned cage, he heard Zayn explaining that he had discovered the reason Louis was unable to get through the door.

“Harry’s got a horseshoe hanging over it.” he commented.

Louis looked over at the door, “No, he doesn’t! I would have noticed!”

“Other side of the door, Lou,” Zayn answered.

“Oh, yeah that was a housewarming present from my neighbor. Said something about it being an Irish tradition to keep out the ‘little people’,” Harry explained.

Zayn started laughing, “Well, Louis is definitely one of the ‘little people’!”

Louis shot him a warning glare and snapped, “You are not out of my debt yet, _Peri._ Take care.”

Zayn held up his hands and bowed his head slightly, “My apologies, Pixie. I mean you no offense.”

Reaching over the doorway, Harry took the horseshoe down, “There! Now you’re free to continue your quest!”

Zayn’s head snapped to look at Louis. “You told him?” he asked in surprise.

“I may have mentioned that I am looking for a _tool_ to help out back home,” Louis responded.

“And that he has to break a magic spell!” added Harry excitedly.

Without turning his eyes from Louis, Zayn mused, “Harry you wouldn’t happen to know anything about Alderley Edge would you?”

“Sure, it’s about 15 kilometers from here. You looking for a day hike?” Harry answered.

“Not exactly. While Louis was gone, I did some more reading, and I may have found what we need in order to rescue the tool.”

“Really?” Louis gasped.

Zayn nodded and turned to address Harry directly, “So would you be interested in being a tour guide for us? I was thinking we could go once Liam gets back.”

Harry smiled mischievously and snuck a wink at Louis. He was totally up for playing matchmaker for his best friend. “That sounds like a great idea! He’ll be back late tonight, so we could go tomorrow if you guys are free.”

“We are,” Louis quickly interjected. Harry snickered, “Cool. I’ll talk to Liam, and then we can decide on a time.”

“Perfect!” Louis said grinning at Harry. “Come on, Zaynie,” he demanded of his friend. “You need to fill me in on this research you found.”

* * *

_Find you one that for love’s sake_

_Alone would he this journey take._

_Only a heart that lacks in greed_

_Will help you see the treasure freed._

_We are but magic, light and air_

_And to their service Fae must swear._

_To Lady Morgan make your pledge_

_Then wash thrice at Alderley Edge._

_Once with water the wizard wills_

_To fall so all may drink their fill_

_‘twill cleanse your magic of the dark_

_That sought to quench love’s sacred spark._

_Once with water holy and pure,_

_To free your eyes of what obscures_

_Your vision to the truth in sight_

_Unshuttered then your inner light._

_Once with water full of wishes_

_To make known what your heart’s wish is._

_Exhale what leads you to despair_

_Breathe in the promise of the air._

_At Stormy Point before first light_

_Rest in the final calm of night._

_As dawn breaks soak in the sun_

_Taste love for life upon your tongue._

_What you seek is now at hand_

_To be returned to your homeland._

As a National Trust site, the nature trails were often busy with day hikers eager to visit ancient sites and see beautiful vistas of the Cheshire countryside. With park hours long since passed, and a light drizzle discouraging evening strolls, the boys found themselves alone in the carpark at Alderley Edge the next night. Darkness had fully fallen a couple hours earlier, leaving them with only torches to see by.

“Okay,” said Liam, “We’ve figured out what the different places you need to go are, the only part we’re unsure of is this first stanza, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed, “So Zayn thinks that it’s important that it starts in third person and then switches to second person. We’ve been arguing about whether I’m supposed to go alone or not since yesterday.”

“Let’s assume for the moment that Zayn is right, who are you supposed to take with you?” Liam asked, “It doesn’t sound like it can be just anyone.”

“I think it has to be someone who agrees to go because they love Louis,” volunteered Zayn, “It clearly says ‘for love’s sake alone’.”

Louis looked very unhappy with that interpretation, “And if there isn’t anyone in love with me around to do it? What then? We just give up?”

“Maybe it means it needs to be someone who won’t benefit from the ritual,” Harry ventured. The other three looked at him in interest. “Go on,” Louis said.

“You need this tool in order to protect Avalon, right?” Harry asked looking to Louis who nodded. “And the reason you were willing to come here to try to find the tool is because you love your home.”

A shadow passed over Louis’ face as he nodded his agreement.

“There isn’t anyone more motivated by love to take on this quest,” Zayn commented quietly placing an arm around his friend’s shoulders. Louis gave him a small smile in return.

“What if the person agrees to go not because of love _for_ you, but because of _your_ love for Avalon? The second part says the person’s heart has to lack greed, so the person shouldn’t be going in order to benefit himself. But going just to help you is without greed and for ‘love’s sake alone’!” Harry finished brightly.

They all thought over Harry’s theory for a few beats before Liam offered, “It makes sense to me.”

Zayn nodded his head and added, “It’s a least worth a try, and I feel better about you not going alone.”

“So, who is this mystery person then?” Louis asked looking around the small circle.

“I’ll go,” Harry piped up, “I grew up near here and spent a lot of time hiking the Edge. It’s been a while since I did it in the dark, but I think together we can manage it. Besides, I’ve only known you for like two days, so I’m probably the least invested person here.”

Focused on Louis, Harry didn’t notice Zayn wince.

Louis looked to Zayn who offered a small nod before turning to Harry, “Okay, then. Guess it’s you and me!”

“The Dream Team!” Harry laughed, offering a first bump to Louis.

Harry and Louis shouldered on the backpacks they’d prepared. Liam had insisted that they have a compass, extra flashlights, some snacks & water, and a blanket with them. As they were sorting themselves out, Harry leaned over to whisper to Louis, “This way, Ziam also gets some quality time together.” Standing back up, he waggled his eyebrows causing Louis to break into a grin.

“A right cupid, you are,” Louis commented before turning to face the two friends they were leaving behind. “Wish us luck, lads . . . well, lad and Liam. “

After wishes of good luck and urging to be careful, Harry and Louis set off to explore Alderley Edge.

* * *

They first ventured to the Druid’s Circle. Louis explained that although it wasn’t really ancient but built as a folly sometime in the 18th century, it seemed like a good spot to honor the Lady of Avalon. Standing in the middle of the circle, Louis turned his face to the sky and held his open hands out at his sides. Unsure of what to do, Harry quietly sat down on one of the stones that made up the circle and watched. Louis exuded a quiet calm as he waited for several minutes letting the quiet of the night settle around them. When his raspy voice broke the silence, the words were carried on a soft melody which seemed to blend with the night rather than disrupt it.

_Oh, Lady Morgan of Avalon_

_I honour you_

_The air that makes us breathe,_

_The light that makes us live,_

_The magic that makes us Fae._

_To you who I have vowed to serve,_

_I pledge my efforts of this night._

_Bless my work_

_that it may strengthen_

_the light, the air, and_

_the magic of the Fae._

As he finished, the clouds moved to unhide the moon, and just as the first night Harry saw Louis, the moonlight fell upon his face. His sapphire eyes once again stole Harry’s breath, and he was struck by the man’s ethereal beauty. It was a moment that felt like a revelation but also like a memory.

Louis slowly lowered his hands and bowed his head. Picking up his backpack, he turned to Harry, “Ready to go?” Harry shook his head remembering his grandmother accusing him of being “pixie-led” when he became confused. Perhaps he should turn his jacket inside out to protect himself from getting lost in Louis’ eyes.

“Yeah, let’s go,” is what he told Louis instead.

Using the map for the Wizard’s Walk walking path, they were able the find the trail leading to Castle Rock. Harry instructed Louis to follow the path that ran just below them and to the left. The walk led them beneath some overhanging cliffs until they heard the sound of running water. Shining his flashlight toward the sound, he was soon able to make out the wizard’s face carved in the stone. He moved the light down until it reached an inscription long ago carved into the rockface. Reciting from memory as much as reading, Harry repeated the words to Louis:

_"_ _Drink of this and take thy fill, for the water falls by the Wizard's will."_

“Guess this is the spot then, eh?” said Louis.

He moved forward, handing his backpack to Harry. He knelt at the stone trough that collected the water and cupped the water in his hands. He splashed his face with the cold water, “Brrr! That’s cold!” Harry laughed and handed him a hand towel they’d brought for this reason. “Come on! It can’t be that bad. We’ve not even had a frost yet.” he teased.

“See for yourself then,” Louis sassed as he rose to his feet.

Harry copied his actions and tried to suppress a gasp when the water hit his face. The water was definitely bracing.

“Not that bad, huh?” Louis teased him while offering the towel.

“Pleasantly refreshing,” answered Harry with a grin.

Situating his backpack, he followed Louis back up the trail. Harry was struck by the increasing fondness he felt for the pixie ahead of him. Funny, kind, and stunningly beautiful, Harry realized he was developing a crush on his companion. He chastised himself with the reminder that Louis was not of Harry’s world and that such feelings would only find heartbreak.

Heading back toward Castle Rock, they joined a higher path a short way on. When they reached a fork in the trail, Harry indicated that they should turn left. The walk once again descended left, and they found themselves at another well.

Harry indicated that Louis should continue on around the path, “That’s the Wishing Well. I think the poem said we should visit the Holy Well second.”

Louis nodded his agreement, and they soon reached a spring pouring from the above rock. Kneeling in front of the stone basin, Harry shone his flashlight toward the water. Seeing that it was clear and clean, he motioned for Louis to take the torch, and then repeated the washing process from the previous well. They quickly traded places, and Louis followed suit.

“This place has an otherworldly feel to it, doesn’t it?” Harry asked as he looked around the darkened woods.

“How so?” Louis asked.

“It’s probably just the nighttime getting to me,” Harry hedged, “Just feels like if I could ever feel magic, it would be in a place like this.”

Harry thought he saw Louis’ eyes light in surprise, but he had quickly turned back to the path. Harry shrugged his backpack into better position and dismissed it as a trick of the torch light.

Coming back round to their previous path, Harry pointed them to the final well. “It’s actually named De Trafford Well, but most refer to it as the Wishing Well,” he explained.

Louis nodded and motioned to Harry to wash first. When he’d finished, Louis knelt one last time, but rather than finishing quickly as he had done previously, he spent several long moments as if in prayer. Not wanting to intrude, Harry turned away from his companion and gazed at the surrounding forest. He took several deep breaths enjoying the earthy fragrance and finding the tightness he hadn’t realized was in his shoulders easing.

When Louis finally rose, Harry felt completely relaxed and with an inexplicable sense of optimism. He hoped that meant that whatever Louis was seeking would soon be found and that the night’s efforts would be a success.

“Ready for our last stop?” Harry asked.

“Guess so. Time to see if this worked,” Louis replied.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this, Lou,” Harry answered as he moved in front of the pixie to take the lead.

He didn’t notice the quick intake of breath or the hopeful smile that broke over Louis’ face as he used the pixie’s nickname for the first time.

They retraced their route around the Holy Well and trekked up to a junction in the path. First going left, then turning right, they finally reached a break in the trees. Due to the cover of the night, they were unable to see what Harry knew was a spectacular view from Stormy Point.

Louis took the blanket from his backpack and turning to Harry asked, “How should we set up?”

“If you don’t mind, we could lay one on the ground and use the other as a cover. It’ll mean sharing,” Harry offered tentatively.

“Sounds good to me. It’s a bit chilly out here, and if we share, we’ll get some additional warmth from body heat,” Louis answered.

Harry turned quickly to hide his blush and retrieve his own blanket. After sharing some trail mix and a bottle of water, both boys started to feel the effects of the day. Several hours of hiking in the dark along with the decrease in adrenaline had them soon bundling up in the blanket. Huddled together, with whispered goodnights, they soon fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke to the warm sun on his face and a warm body in his arms. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he saw the face of his beloved. He stifled a sob which startled his paramour awake.

“Harry? Are you okay?” Louis asked.

“You’re here? You’re really here?” Harry managed to choke out.

“Oh, bless the Lady,” Louis cried in relief and threw his arms around Harry.

After several minutes of tears and hugs, Louis finally pulled back to look in Harry’s eyes.

“I was so afraid it wouldn’t work,” he confessed. “Last night, I kept hoping and thinking maybe there were signs, but I was so scared to hope.”

Harry ran his hand down Louis’ face, “Oh my Lou, I’m so sorry.”

Louis shook his head in disagreement, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. It wasn’t your fault. It was that awful spell.”

“Tell me what happened,” Harry asked softly.

“What do you remember?” Louis asked.

“We were preparing for the ceremony that would completely cut Avalon off from the human world,” Harry began.

When Louis nodded, he continued, “There was an argument with the Fairy delegate because they wanted to postpone the ceremony again. After we all dispersed to let tempers cool, I decided to take Scout for a walk. I remember seeing Miranda in the Tryad Grove. That’s it.”

“Miranda, of course,” Louis sighed. “You and Scout disappeared without a trace. The Fairy delegation left the next day since the ceremony was postponed until we could figure out what happened. At first everyone was terrified you’d been killed, but the amethyst you gave me as a courting gift still held its glow. It took some moons and a lot of scrying, but Niall was finally able to locate you.”

“Bless the Lady that he did,” Harry murmured.

“Blessed be,” echoed Louis. “After Niall found you, we worked with Zayn to figure out how to reach you and break the spell. That became a rather complicated plan with more than one detour, but I’ve finally gotten you back. I am blessed.”

“We truly are,” Harry agreed. Looking again into the sapphire eyes that he so adored, Harry uttered the words Louis had ached to hear for months, “I love you, my light.” Louis closed the distance between them and let the taste of love flood his senses.

There were still struggles ahead, but Louis knew as long as they were together, they would win this time.


End file.
